Interruption
by aquariana
Summary: Things get a little out of hand during office hours. One-Shot AU. WARNING, just in case the Mature rating and the mildly suggestive summary weren't a dead giveaway: Smut, smut, smutty, smut smut. DISCLAIMER: I do not own SNK/AOT.


"Ackerman."

At the sound of her surname, Mikasa clenched her teeth and her fingers froze, hovering over the keyboard. Without tilting her chin up, she raised her eyes to scowl through her bangs at the short dark haired man leaning against the doorframe a few feet in front of her desk. After exhaling deeply—a breath she never realized she was holding—and trying, but failing, to wipe the scowl off her face, she raised herself up with her hands on the edge of the desk and finally pulled her head up to acknowledge her superior.

"Yes?" she responded curtly. He tilted his head to the side as the corner of his mouth twitched. The change in his stoic expression was so minimal, it would have taken a close inspection of the man's chiseled face with a magnifying glass to see it.

He pushed off the doorframe with his well built shoulder swiftly, "Yes, what?" Her brow twitched and it was becoming more and more difficult to conceal the wide smirk that dared to spread across his face. He heard her take a small breath, "Yes, _sir_?" She spat out finally and as he sauntered over to her desk he allowed the corner of his mouth to lift a fraction. His change in expression ushered another twitch of the brow.

As he reached her desk he ran a finger over the surface and brought it up to inspect and grimaced. He pulled out a handkerchief to wipe his soiled finger as he internally chuckled at the obviously difficult time she was having keeping her tongue in check. "I need those files, now." The raven-haired man finally answered, straight face back.

Mikasa sighed and shuffled through the piles of papers on her desk. When she finally found the stack she was looking for, she pulled it out by the corner of the page, careful to keep the papers from crinkling. She knew her boss would only continue to make her life miserable if she handed him anything that wasn't to his exact likings. She made a mental note to clean up and organize her desk before heading home later.

As she looked up to hand the papers to her boss she realized he was gone, and the last thing she noticed was his office door slowly clicking shut. Mikasa's teeth grinded together in frustration and she took swift steps, feeling the eyes of her coworkers simmering into her back. With a deep breathe to calm her anger, she placed her hand on the iron handle of the door and slowly pushed down.

Peaking in, she saw no sign of her superior and opened the door fully in confusion and stepped in to look around. As she did though, the door behind her shut and locked with a click and the sound of the aluminum window shades falling and clanking against the glass caused her to turn around in haste.

Mikasa never made it all the way around, as she was pushed forward against the spotless desk and had the breathe knocked out of her when a body pushed itself flush against her back. She gasped in surprise as the papers flew from her hands and scattered over her superior's desk. Silently cursing herself for not anticipating the attack and entering the office unguarded, she tried to release herself from the arms around her waist, with the hands that were currently exploring her torso and hips. Her breath hitched in her throat as she felt the fabric of her red scarf sliding off of her shoulders and wet hot open-mouthed kisses trailing along her shoulders and neck.

"_Levi_," she bit out, "I have the files you—_ah_!" Levi's warm calloused hands grasped firmly at her hips, sending heat waves through the thin fabric of her dress skirt and turned Mikasa around in one sweep, nestling his knee between her thighs, her skirt riding up in the process. Mikasa bit down on her lip to not allow the moans threatening to erupt from her throat as Levi forcefully pulled her button up top open in one firm tug while grinding his thigh between her legs. His brow quirked at the new lacey bra he noted he'd never seen before and she turned her face to the side to conceal the embarrassed blush sprinkled over her cheeks. He smirked and skillfully hooked his finger into the strap of her bra and unclasped it to—almost unwillingly—throw it aside.

When she attempted to speak again, a low growl erupted from his throat and he huskily whispered into her ear, "What did I say about wearing these damned skirts to work, _huh_?" Mikasa felt a burst of heat pool in her lower region at his words and she wrapped her arms around his shoulders, sliding her hand up to his hair and tugging at his silky locks to yank his head up while she kissed and sucked at his neck, arching her back and pressing her chest against him.

"As I recall, I do remember you telling me," she whispered against the moist hot skin of his neck, "That you rather enjoyed these skirts."

Levi's hands grasped at her wrists, yanking them from around his neck, and with his torso, pushed her so that her back was pressed against the cold wood of his desk and held both her wrists next to her flushed face in his firm grip. For a moment he froze, marveling at the beautiful half-naked woman beneath him who was almost a decade his junior. But the rise and fall of her bare chest quickly changed the look in his eyes to one of insatiable hunger and lust. He swooped his head down to catch one of her rosy nipples between his teeth and rolled his tongue over the sensitive tip, enjoying the sounds of her erratic breathing and bitten back moans.

"Hoh? I think you also forgot," he slid his tongue over to her other breast, enjoying how she visibly shivered, "That I don't like those dirty brats enjoying the view these damn skirts reveal." He growled.

She smirked at his jealousy, but she wouldn't submit this willingly. As he was busy with her chest, Mikasa tore one of her hands from his grasp and quickly shot her hand lower to grasp at his already stiff member through his dress pants and rubbed. He released her sore nipple with a pop and growled like a feral animal, releasing her other wrist and viciously grabbing her thighs to slam her hips against his while her hand flew up and she gasped feeling his bulging cock pressing against her core and the thought that only a few layers of clothing stood between him and her sent millions of shockwaves through her body, clouding her vision.

Levi nimbly unbuckled his leather belt and unzipped his trousers tugging her thin underwear down her legs. Mikasa watched with half lidded eyes as Levi pulled his briefs down to reveal his throbbing cock, already glistening with pre-cum at the tip. She licked her lips and her hands unconsciously came up to her chest, squeezing her breasts in anticipation.

Positioning himself back between her thighs, Levi grabbed his member and rubbed against her entrance, reveling in the slick softness of her folds and the sound of Mikasa's voice pleading with him to enter. Penetrate her. Ram his hard thick cock into her until they both reached the zenith of their pleasure and scream their names into each other's skin to the sound of wet flesh smacking continuously against-

"Hey there Levi, I've got some new docume—Well then, what have we got here?" at the sound of the door swinging open and the shrill voice of a certain brown-haired, bespectacled woman, Levi and Mikasa were roughly pulled back to realty and their bodies stiffened. Levi's face darkened and Mikasa's shone bright red as she scrambled for her blouse.

"Really, Levi? Considering how much of a clean freak you are, I'd never expect you to engage in these types of activities atop your de—" Hange's words were cut off as she stealthy caught the paperweight flying towards her face. She peaked over her hand and grinned, "Alrighty, continue!"

Without another word, Hange backed out, along with Levi's paperweight and Mikasa's consciousness, as the small thud of Mikasa's head hitting the sleek desk resounded throughout the room.

~FIN~

Pheeewwww, that's the first fic I've written in years. Hope you enjoyed, please tell me what you think. C:


End file.
